Omega Supreme (G1)
Omega Supreme is the name of a fictional characters from the Transformers franchise. He is always an Autobot and is often depicted as a gigantic transformer with vast strength and/or overwhelming firepower. Transformers: Generation 1 Known for his great strength and greater courage, Omega Supreme is the Autobots’ last line of defense against the Decepticons. He will stand unwaveringly against overwhelming odds, and although outwardly grim, he is known by those with enough insight to actually relish the importance of his task – Omega knows that if he falls, it is unlikely there will be any remaining Autobots to take his place, but he would not have it any other way. In robot mode, Omega Supreme has incredible strength, able to shatter a mountainside with a single blow and lift 300,000 tons with his clawed arm. In place of his left hand, he is armed with a plasma blaster that can pulverize steel, supplemented with an additional laser cannon mounted on the rear of his head with a range of 50 miles. Intensely durable, his armored hide is resistant to all energy beam and non-nuclear explosive attacks. When he transforms, Omega splits his body into three components – his body becomes a laser cannon tank, which acts as perimeter patrol for the rocket base formed by his legs and backpack, which is in turn capable of launching his third component, a rocket formed from his arms, into planetary orbit. Although immensely powerful, Omega is physically slow and his rocket mode is grossly fuel inefficient. |-|Cartoon = Omega Supreme’s story begins 11,000,000 years ago, when the multi-faced aliens called the Quintessons controlled Cybertron, using it as a factory to produce robotic slaves. When this robotic race turned on their masters, the Quintessons created the Dark Guardians, huge robotic sentinels designed to crush the rebellion (rendered in a blue/grey and red color scheme reminiscent of the original ToyBox Mechabot 1 figure). The tide of battle turned, however, when – with the aid of several Transformers displaced in time from 2006 – the rebellion’s leader, A-3, deactivated the Dark Guardians with the “coda remote” device hidden in his slave brand. Subsequently, without their protectors, the Quintessons were overthrown and forced to flee Cybertron. The Quintessons’ robotic slaves renamed themselves the Autobots and Decepticons, and soon went to war. The Autobots were eventually able to claim victory through the invention of transformation, and the resultant era of peace, known as the Golden Age of Cybertron, was policed by the reprogrammed Dark Guardians, now simply called Guardian Robots and redecorated with a blue and white color scheme. One of these Guardian Robots, through an unexplained means, attained true sentience like that of other Cybertronians and was the only one of his kind to display the ability to transform. Bearing a unique grey, red and yellow color scheme, this robot, named Omega Supreme, was the guardian of the beautiful Crystal City, and was friends with the six robots who had created it. Unfortunately for Omega, these six robots soon became the evil Constructicons when they were reprogrammed by Decepticon leader Megatron and his creation, the Robo-Smasher. Turning on Omega, they lured him away from the city and destroyed it in his absence, leading him to hunt them down and try to forcibly restore them to their original selves. Omega soon discovered, however, that not only could Megatron’s reprogramming not be reversed, but also that the Constructicons possessed the new ability to combine their bodies and minds into the gigantic Devastator. As Omega and Devastator grappled, the Robo-Smasher attempted to reprogram Omega himself, and although he was able to wrench the device free and destroy it, it affected his mind, taking away all feelings save for the hate he now felt for the Constructicons, and the revenge he desired against them. Abandoning conventional speech, Omega adopted a clipped, emotionless, analytical manner of talking, always taking the form of suffixed words and short phrases. When the Constructicons fled Omega’s wrath by leaving Cybertron in a starship, Omega pursued them across the galaxy. In 1985, Omega Supreme discovered that the Constructicons had joined up with Megatron’s forces on Earth, and made for the planet, joining with Optimus Prime’s Autobots. Biding his time until he could face the Constructicons again, Omega played the role of soldier, his first mission as part of Prime’s troops taking him to the moon to battle Astrotrain. Later, when attacked by Decepticons coated in the invulnerable alloy Electrum, Omega was badly damaged, but when the Autobots responded in kind, Omega was also coated in the alloy and defeated their foes. Later still, Omega transported Jazz and Perceptor to Saturn’s moon, Titan, and crash-landed, teetering on the edge of a precipice. Having expended too much energy in the journey to transform and save himself, Omega had to rely on his companions to obtain electrical crystals to restore his power, enabling him to assume robot mode and aid in saving the moon’s natives from the Decepticons. It was on Omega’s next mission that he was afforded his opportunity for vengeance. Discovering that the Constructicons were mining an asteroid, Optimus Prime requested Omega investigate, only to learn of his secret history with the Decepticon team. It was on this occasion that Omega chose to speak in complete sentences for the only time since being altered by the Robo Smasher, in relaying what happened between him and the Constructicons to Prime. Sending Omega on the mission anyway, Prime’s trust proved misplaced, as Omega disconnected his communicator and attacked the Constructicons directly, shattering the asteroid during the battle and revealing that it contained an alien creature which promptly attacked San Francisco. Rather than defend the city, however, Omega pursued the Constructicons and only halted when Prime entered the conflict, forcing the Decepticons to retreat and convincing Omega to save San Francisco, claiming that there had to be more to life than revenge. After an adventure transporting the Autobots to Japan to pursue the energy imp Kremzeek and having his systems overloaded by the electrical critter, Omega Supreme was called upon to transport a team of Autobots to Cybertron in an attempt to prevent Megatron from using the mega-computer Vector Sigma to bring his new Stunticons to life. Although they did not succeed, they instead opted to create a new team, the Aerialbots, to counter the Stunticons. Having been injured in battle, Omega exploded upon his return to Earth and almost perished; Ratchet and Sparkplug Witwicky were able to rebuild his body in time for him to aid Superion in battle with Menasor. In his last recorded adventure in 1985, Omega Supreme was once again used to transport an Autobot team to Cybertron to investigate chronal disturbances. His energy sapped by the trip, Omega shut himself down to recharge, and was consequently unable to aid the Autobots in their battle against a reactivated, Decepticon-controlled Guardian Robot. Omega’s activities over the next twenty years are unrecorded, and he was unfortunately not present at the Battle of Autobot City, but in 2006 in his last appearance in the series, he flew an Autobot team to the Planet of Junk to stop a Quintesson plan to control minds via the Junkions’ television broadcasts. It may be that his sole purpose in being in the episode was to abate any concerns as to whether he had been destroyed, because his presence was needed during the attack on Autobot City. The Autobots had been using Sky Lynx for interstellar travel during the third season. He was also mentioned in "Grimlock's New Brain", when Grimlock told the other Dinobots that Omega was away on a mission, forcing him to build a shuttle to investigate Unicron's head. Omega Supreme was voiced by Jack Angel in the US. Like many multi-component characters, Omega Supreme typically demonstrates impossible transformations. Most often this involves the Autobots traveling to a location in the rocket, made only of Omega Supreme's arms, the rocket will then split in two and the rest of Omega Supreme's body seems to magically materialize out of the ground. Other times, Omega Supreme's rocket would blast off, leaving the rest of him behind. And when his rocket reaches its destination, his rocket would land. The rocket's landing would of course cause a lot of smoke to appear. And once the smoke clears, the rest of him would mysteriously be there. |-|Comics = Transformers IDW Unicron Trilogy Transformers Animated Aligned continuity Gallery Optimus and his Team with Omega Supreme and Megatron (Ep. 42).jpg Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Genderless Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Vengeful